The present invention relates to a complex system having optical character reader (OCR) and facsimile functions.
As OCR and facsimile become popular, systems with combined OCR and facsimile functions are desired. These systems can be grouped into those intended to read characters on facsimile receiving papers by means of OCR and those intended to receive electric signals through facsimile and to recognize these signals by means of OCR without copying them. With former it is difficult to maintain recognition accuracy because sheets of paper are used as intermediate media. The latter recognize received character images as electric signals but have not been improved to combine the processings of characters and images.